


this is a spoiler free zone

by floatyourself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I made this at 2am, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Movie Nights, brief mention of kimetsu no yaiba, its all just a game of who flusters the other the most, no actual spoilers in this dont worry, no beta here folks, theyre so stupid ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: Osamu loves his boyfriend, but would it kill him to not spoil every anime they watch? (or alternatively: osamu kisses keiji every time he tries to drop a spoiler, but osamu doesn’t know keiji spoils everything because he knows he gets kisses when he does)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	this is a spoiler free zone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after five years and its just a product of my brainrot on twitter and two idiots being stupidly in love. i hope u enjoy <3

“Hey, Ji? Where are you? I want to start watching now,” Osamu reclined on the sofa, watching the previews of the anime they were supposed to watch for the night as he waited for his boyfriend to finish whatever it was he was doing.

It was a Friday, and Fridays were one of Osamu’s favorite days not because it was the weekend the day after, but because it was the start of his and Keiji’s weekly Three-Day Anime Marathon. The gist was that they would watch whatever anime caught their eye for that week, and they would try to binge-watch as many episodes as possible from Friday to Sunday. 

So far they had only watched short animes, those with three seasons or less, and Osamu was content to keep it that way. As much as he loved spending time with Keiji in his arms with only the dim glare of the television as the source of light as he snuggled into Keiji because his boyfriend always smelled so good and until know he didn’t know what it was but it smelled like fresh laundry and Keiji and something else and — wait, where was he going with this again?

Oh, right. The marathon.

They usually stuck to shorter anime series because both of them were busy people, what with Osamu and the restaurant, and Keiji continuously getting frazzled over editing deadlines and Tenma’s scheduled breakdowns every other day.

“Scoot over, you’re hogging the couch, Samu.” Keiji stood in front of Osamu, wrapped up in a blanket while clutching a bowl of popcorn in one hand, foot tapping in impatience.

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “There’s plenty of space here,” he gestured to the couch which he was conveniently lying on, “Take your pick.”

Keiji frowned at the sight of Osamu refusing to budge. It was already pretty late, and he wanted to squeeze in a few episodes before he started feeling sleepy and inevitably passed out in the middle of the show.

Looking at Osamu on the sofa, Keiji got an idea. It was a stupid idea, but Osamu was being stupid and Keiji was nothing but stupid as well.

Walking up to the sofa, Keiji flopped on top of Osamu’s body and started wriggling around to find a comfortable spot.

Though unexpected, Osamu wrapped his arms immediately around Keiji’s waist, as if on instinct. Keiji continued to wriggle around, until he buried his face on Osamu’s neck.

It was a strange sight to behold, two grown men barely managing to fit and snuggle into a tiny sofa which was definitely not meant for lying down — but they made it work.

Osamu smiled down at his boyfriend, who was still curled up, face on his neck. The huge blanket Keiji brought covered the two of them from head to toe, making him feel like they were in their own little world.

“Ji,” Osamu crooned softly as he stroked Keiji’s hair. “Are you sleepy? Do you want to watch another time?”

He got a head shake in response.

“Are you comfortable in this position?”

Keiji looked up from where he was snuggled into Osamu’s neck and rested his head on Osamu’s chest.

“I’m doing great,” Keiji yawned. “I like you,” he suddenly said. “You feel really warm,” Keiji added as an afterthought.

Now let it be known that Osamu takes pride in his reputation as stronger and the more silent twin (these were facts, Keiji said so himself), and if he accidentally lets out a small squeak of glee and his insides suddenly just melted into a pile of goo, and his heart suddenly beat faster, no one — especially not Atsumu — has to know. 

“Th-that’s nice to know,” Osamu stuttered as he tied to save face. “You wouldn’t be dating me if you didn’t like, like me,” he finished lamely.

Keiji laughed softly at the sound of Osamu’s heartrate speeding up. He loved Osamu, he really did, but his reactions were too cute for Keiji to stop flustering him.

Speaking of reactions, there was only one reaction Keiji was looking for tonight, and it was time to set the plan in action.

“Samu, can you start Demon Slayer? I’ve read the manga and it looks pretty good.”

Osamu winced at Keiji’s request. He wanted to watch Demon Slayer as well but Keiji’s work in the manga industry had made him develop an all-consuming love for mangas turned to anime, and as a result, Keiji tended to let manga spoilers slip whenever they watched an anime. 

It had happened way too many times for Osamu to count. He had been spoiled for... how many was it...? Ah. 23 series and counting.

Osamu didn’t mind, really. Spoilers made him prepared for what was going to happen, and character deaths and plot twists didn’t hurt as much as they should.

(Oh, who was he kidding? Osamu hated spoilers. If he wanted to be spoiled he would have read the manga, which he decidedly Does Not Do.)

This is okay, Osamu thought, I’ll just kiss Ji every time I feel a spoiler coming on.

Kissing Keiji would give Osamu more or less ten minutes of peaceful watching while his boyfriend cooled down.

(Cooling down was just Keiji trying to hide his dopey smile and calming down from the high he gets when they kiss. He always turned away from Osamu when it happened, but Osamu always saw right through him. To be fair, Keiji was adorable when he got all flustered like that.)

“Ji?”

“Mm, what is it?”

“C’mere.”

Right as Keiji clicked the play button for the first episode, Osamu leaned down, stared straight into Keiji’s eyes, and kissed him tenderly, eyes closed and arms pulling him in tighter.

Lips met lips and hands — Osamu wasn’t sure whose — roamed around endlessly.

“Mmm, Samu,” Keiji gasped as Osamu started peppering his neck with kisses. He grabbed onto Osamu as his boyfriend continued his onslaught — of which he had no complaints. Heart fluttering and knees weakening, Keiji had no choice but to enjoy the addictive feel of Osamu against his mouth, and the soft grip his boyfriend had on his waist, holding him in place securely.

Every time Keiji kissed Osamu, it felt like it wasn’t real. All of his senses were going into overdrive as he felt Osamu’s lips traversing his face, warm breaths colliding as the both of them inhaled sharply to get some air every once in a while. 

The two of them continued for a while. Osamu tried to deepen the kiss again, only to be met by Keiji’s lips forming into a smile. Keiji smiling was enough to make Osamu smile as well, and Keiji rested his forehead on Osamu’s, both of them smiling softly as each other.

“Samu?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Osamu felt like home, Keiji decided then. He was warm and soft and inviting, and it was in this instances that he made Keiji feel excited and passionate but calm and at peace.

Being with Osamu was a plethora of contradicting emotions, and it made Keiji feel alive more than ever.

“You do realize we made out all throughout the first episode right?”

“...Oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod they were so dumb i am actual head in hands rn guys i dont know how i came up w this. comments are v appreciated and if u want we can yell about osaaka on twt: @TETSUR0N


End file.
